Cambios
by Danielle Cuthberth
Summary: de vez en cuando es bueno hacer unos cambios en nuestra vida o no? bien... Kai se dará cuenta de que a veces si son buenos los cambios por minimos que sean... KaixRay


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece u.u

**Cambios**

**POR: Danielle Cuthberth**

Todos los días es lo mismo, la misma aburrida rutina a seguir… Yuriy me ha dicho que a veces es bueno cambiar algo en tu vida… por muy pequeño que sea, pues bien, hoy decidí hacer un cambio, generalmente conduzco hasta la empresa donde trabajo (la cual por cierto es mía) pero hoy tomaré el subterráneo y caminaré 10 cuadras para llegar, supongo que caminar un poco me hará bien, todo iba tranquilo aun faltaba más de medio camino para mi bajada cuando subió un grupo de chicos, estudiantes al parecer, 4 chicos y una chica, al entrar se dispersaron por todo el vagón ya que no había suficientes asientos libres, no les presté más atención de la debida, pero uno de los chicos se sentó a mi lado, al principio me molesto, pensé que sería de esos chicos que se siguen hablando a gritos, como si fueran los únicos en el lugar, y creyendo que al resto nos interesa que paso en la telenovela de ayer o que si fulanito y fulanita ya no andan, pero contrario a eso permaneció callado, lo cual agradecí infinitamente, al verle bien distinguí su largo cabello negro y por una fracción de segundo nuestras miradas se cruzaron y una solo pensamiento asalto mi mente "que hermosos ojos" las facciones de su rostro eran finas e incluso se podría decir que felinas, parecía tener 17 años, probablemente iría en preparatoria, traía unos auriculares y me pregunte que estaría escuchando, sin embargo deseche ese pensamiento, eso no era de mi incumbencia… Después de un momento solo podía pensar en sus ojos ¿Cómo es posible que alguien pudiera tener esos hermosos ojos color ámbar? ¿lentes de contacto tal ves? Sin embargo eso no es posible, unas simples lentillas no podría igualar ese color ámbar.

Sentía la necesidad de voltear a verle y decirle "tus ojos son hermosos" pero no lo haría, un Hiwatari jamás haría eso, y no lo hice… tal vez por que el simple hecho de pensarlo me creaba un nudo en la garganta y me impedía hablar, hubo un momento en el que creí reunir el valor para decírselo, así que voltee a verle, el también me miraba y me sonrío, no pude decirle nada pero sentí como me sonrojaba poco a poco y no se porque le regrese la sonrisa, después de eso se escuchó un sonido agudo, indicaba la llegada a una nueva estación, vi el nombre de la misma y me di cuenta de que aun faltaban 3 estaciones para mi bajada, sin embargo el chico a mi lado se puso de pie y acomodo su mochila en su hombro, los otros chicos que le acompañaban bajaron en cuanto se abrieron las puertas, no se como ni de donde pero saqué las fuerzas necesarias para tomar su mano, volteo a verme de manera extraña, entre asustado y extrañado y… ¡alegría? No, de seguro lo imagine… ya no había vuelta atrás pase saliva, se que dije que un Hiwatari jamás diría algo así… pero Kai, si… así que solo deje que esa frase que hacia minutos infinitos carcomía mi mente saliera- "tus ojos son hermosos" – le dije, no podía creer que me había atrevido a decírselo, sin embargo un ahora un gran hueco se formaba en mi estomago ¿Qué me contestaría? Después de unos segundos interminables para mi, me sonrió y las puertas del vagón se cerraron, me sentí culpable al ver que el chico había perdido su estación, sin embargo aun sonriendo se sentó a mi lado nuevamente, volteo a verme y me susurró un tímido – "gracias" – apenas si fue audible, por un momento creí haberlo imaginado, pero lo había dicho en verdad, después de eso no dijo nada más y yo tampoco lo hice, llegó la estación en la que debía bajar, las puertas se abrieron, pero no deseaba bajar – "esta es mi estación" – me dije a mi mismo pero aun así el escuchó, volteo a verme, no se si preocupado o con que semblante, ya que no voltee a verle, las puertas se cerraron y me di el lujo de sonreír – "esa era mi estación" – el chico sonrió también y luego de eso volví a escuchar su voz – "mi nombre es Ray Kon ¿Cómo te llamas?" – seguimos hablando o mejor dicho el me contaba cosas sobre el y yo le escuchaba atentamente y de vez en cuando le sonreía, y aspa seguimos hasta que se terminaron las estaciones después de eso lo invité a comer… después de todo Yuriy tenía razón, de vez en cuando es bueno cambiar algo en nuestras vidas.

FIN


End file.
